


Zodiac

by lyn452



Series: Jonerys Week 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Day 6. Zodiac Signs. Of course the new star gods on the council get to deal with the Army of the Dead. Jon Snow, the new Capricorn, just wished he knew anything about the new Aries, Daenerys Targaryen.





	Zodiac

The twelve almost never met. Star gods were powerful, but they weren’t known as team players. This would be Jon’s first ever Zodiac meeting with all the star gods. He felt nervous but knew he must hide any weakness. The gods feuded constantly, and the high families were always looking to control all of the signs.

Jon Snow was the new Capricorn, and he’d never met any proper Zodiac star gods outside of his own family. He knew Sam and Tyrion but neither had been called up to the Zodiac when he’d known them. Robb Stark had been the Capricorn before him, but he’d become a mortal to be with the woman he loved. Jon couldn’t fault his brother his love, but he'd have preferred to never take his spot. Star gods without signs didn’t have much in the way of powers, but they were also ignored and left alone. Jon had learned to love being overlooked and underestimated. He’d grown to like his life in the shadows, and now he could no longer cling to them like a ghost. 

Though he had gained much as well. The earth beneath his feet now turned to ice as he walked. Jon had the power to turn earth to anything he wanted, but ice was the easiest for him. Two horns now grew out of his curly black hair and his once grey eyes had turned brown. Capricorns were usually the most sensible of all the star gods, but they were also a hard enemy to face, so the minor gods hanging around the meeting place were happy to run from him. He felt powerful as his black cloak trailed behind him. 

Plus, black had always been his color.

He entered the zodiac chamber for the first time and tried not to be impressed by its beauty. But its splendid shone so bright it would probably blind mortal eyes. The room was a bright shining gold, with a chair for each god and split into 12 different sections. Jon found his place as the tenth house between Tyrion and Varys. He sat between them.

Jon had met Tyrion before he’d murdered his father and taken his spot as the new Sagittarius. He had always liked the man, but looking at his new form, he barely recognized him from the fun-loving satyr he’d once known. As a centaur, Tyrion looked more serious and brooding. Jon was almost mad at the man for stealing his look.

Looking around the room, Jon saw that only two spots remained empty: Aries and Cancer. Cersei was known for always arriving last, letting everyone wait for her. When she entered before the Aries, she had a sour look on her face as soon as she noticed the first chair was still empty. She took her spot in the fourth chair and immediately began to whisper to her brother Jaime. They all waited for the Aries to arrive so they could begin their meeting.

The Aries was a Targaryen and was as new to her powers as Jon. He’d heard her name once before, but the Targaryens were an odd bunch who kept to themselves on Mars. They were exclusively fire elementals and competed for the position of Aries and the first chair. The strongest took the chair and they kept their bloodlines pure to keep the first chair in their line.

Which was just a fancy way of saying they fucked each other. There were exceptions, of course, a few Targaryens had even chosen mortal lives, but most preferred a violent death after a period of absolute power and a rule full of fire and blood.

From what Jon had heard, the newest one was no different from the ones that came before her. She was said to possess the most powerful fire since her ancestors, but then every god said that. 

The doors opened and in walked a goddess, one who truly deserved the title, Jon thought as he observed her. She was dressed in her sign’s red, a few connected scraps of silk rather than a proper dress.

“You’re late,” Cersei said through clenched teeth.

“Apologies,” Daenerys said as she took her spot. She was lovely, with her curled horns adding to the texture of her braided platinum hair. 

No one said anything until Samwell Tarly cleared his throat and stood from his chair abruptly. His scales glittered in the bright light of the golden hall. “So I called this meeting because of a problem facing Neptune. One I’m not prepared to counter.”

Jon had been surprised when Sam had been named a sign, as he never thought his old friend had the strength for it. This announcement made Jon’s stomach sink as he thought it confirmed all his worst fears. It took no time for others to mock Sam. “Aw, the poor fishy can’t handle his own domain?” Jaime mocked. He shook his head, his golden mane shaking with him.

Sam turned red, out of anger or embarrassment, Jon didn't know. “No, I’m just not suited for this particular threat.” Samwell stood and waved an arm over the table and an image of a dead man of ice appeared. Behind him was an army of ice zombies. 

It surprised everyone. Powers weren’t allowed in the chamber, so how Sam was making this magic work, Jon didn’t know. Sam began to explain, “I present the Army of the Undead. More specifically the man in the middle is the Night King, with his generals the White Walkers and the army of wights behind them. They are all the risen men he can collect with his power and his army grows each day.”

“So destroy him,” Petyr said, one of his faces focused on Sansa. “You’re a god, after all.”

Samwell shook his head. “Only fire and dragonglass can kill them. I can control water, but these are creatures of ice. So it’s water vs. ice and it’s a battle that’s going about as well as you would expect.”

“The fire elementals should deal with this then,” Arya said. “Problem solved. Is the meeting done?” 

“Now wait a minute,” Tyrion said, a fire elemental who wasn’t known for his battle prowess. “He said fire was one of the things that could kill these White Walkers. The other element was obsidian, which is earth.”

“Fine. Fire and earth,” Arya corrected, annoyed. His sister didn’t fear the fight, as Jon knew, but as a water elemental herself, she had no place in it. “Are we done now?”

“It seems foolish and folly to sacrifice all the elementals who could possible stop this Army of the Dead,” Margaery Tyrell pointed out. Jon remembered that Robb had always told him that as another earth elemental Margaery had been one of his closest allies, but he never completely trusted her. Seeing her knowing smirk now, Jon understood why. “It should just be the fire.”

“Or the earth,” Tyrion countered. 

Daenerys stood, slapping her hand on the table. “Enough. The cardinals are the most powerful. We’ll deal with the problem. If we fail, then the rest of the earth and fire elementals can clean up along with our replacements.”

Before Sansa or Cersei could object, Jon agreed, also standing. “We’re wasting time debating. Let’s go.” 

The other two cardinals reluctantly followed them, as they followed Sam out. The meeting over, the rest of the signs went back to their homes. As they exited the chamber, everyone’s powers returned to them. 

All three women’s feet left the ground. As an earth elemental, Jon never understood the others need to escape the ground. Air elementals never stayed down if they could help it, but with water and fire it was personal preference. He wasn’t sure if he was surprised that both Daenerys and Cersei didn’t seem to want to stay grounded. 

Cersei spoke first, “Well, if Samwell can’t handle the problem, I won’t help you.”

Daenerys’ eyes narrowed. “You admit the Pisces is stronger than the Cancer? Interesting.”

Cersei glared back, her face turning red. “Of course not, but if they’re creatures of ice, I won’t be able to help. Fire and Earth. That’s what he said. Sound likes this is your problem, not mine.”

More gently, Sansa said to Jon, “I don’t see how I’ll help.” The air surrounding her lifted her air and made the skirt of her pink dress poof out.

Jon knew Sansa wasn’t much of a fighter, so just as gently he told her, “Go home then, Sansa.”

Both women left, and Jon could tell that Daenerys was pissed about it. He wanted to reason with her that Sansa and Cersei wouldn’t have helped anyway, but he sensed that she wouldn’t appreciate such a comment. 

“Cowards,” she spat. “Letting us doing their fighting for them.”

Jon snorted. “I don't know why you’re surprised. You knew the newest members always get stuck with the crappiest jobs.”

She sighed. “I’m not surprised it happened, but why couldn’t they just say the new kids could deal with it and save us some time?”

Jon shrugged. “The gods are cunts.”

Daenerys chuckled at that, surprising Jon. Sansa would have been offended by his foul language. She said, “They are really are, aren’t they?” 

“Let’s find Sam and go to Neptune then shall we?”

They walked together, with her still floating about the ground. Jon tried not to let it bother him. She asked, “Why do you call them by their names? I thought the titles were customary.”

“I don’t call everyone by their name. Sam’s a friend. Sansa and Arya are family. Tyrion’s an old friend too.” Jon shrugged, not knowing what else to say about it.

Daenerys bit her lip. “I don’t know any of them. I don’t anyone at the table.”

Jon was surprised by the confession, but tried not to let it show. “You Targaryens always keep to yourselves. I thought you liked the air of mystery that came with it.”

“It’s lonely,” she said, her eyes looking off into space. It made Jon silent. She wasn’t what he’d expected. He’d always heard that Targaryens were power-hungry and half-mad. Daenerys seemed...sweet wasn’t quite the right world, but maybe considerate or compassionate in a way that wasn’t usually the case with the self-obsessed Aries. 

She was lonely and lovely, Jon thought. Just his type. 

Before he could think on it too long, they found Sam. He smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Jon and Daenerys answered in unison. 

As a Mutable, Sam could open portals, so they waited as he opened one to Neptune. A cold breeze swept back through it. Jon’s furs kept him warm, but he noticed Daenerys’ shiver. Her black silks were pretty but would be no match for the ice of Neptune. He began to remove his outer cloak, “You’ll be cold.”

She smiled and ignited her skin, burning a bright blue. “Thank you, Capricorn, but I am fire made flesh.” 

He shook his head, wondering how long she could keep that up, but he put his cloak back on. They all stepped through the portal together. 

On Neptune, ice stretched as far as the eye could see. Jon always thought it held a certain beauty, but then he’d spent a lot of time here. More than he had on his home planet. He breathed in the chilly air, feeling settled as he grounded himself once more. He looked over to the Aries, “Still warm, fire made flesh?”

She glared at him, but a smile danced on her lips, “You offering to warm me up, Capricorn?” 

Sam cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Jon blushed a bit. He didn’t usually flirt. He wasn’t sure he’d meant to do it with her. He decided to ignore it, focusing on Sam instead. “Where is the army, Sam?” 

“I’m not sure,” Sam said. “We’ve been tracking it, but well, they can hide from us.”

The confession chilled Jon’s blood. What evil magic did this army have to be able to hide from gods? Daenerys didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “We’ll find him,” she said with such conviction that Jon believed her despite knowing that caution would be wiser. 

“I can take you to the next outpost,” Sam offered. “I can’t transport you yet, but we can walk in the meantime.” 

Jon and Daenerys exchanged a look, at her nod, Jon nodded to Sam. They walked for awhile, exchanging pleasantries. Jon eventually asked, “So how’s Gilly?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to blush. “She’s good.”

Jon grinned, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Sam joined Robb, choosing mortality to be with the woman he loved. Daenerys asked who she was, and Sam explained. She then looked to Jon, “How do you know all this?”

“I was at the Wall with Sam for a few centuries,” Jon explained.

“The Wall Between Worlds,” Daenerys nodded. Every god knew that at the end of the Solar System was the wall that kept any unwanted visitors from other planets out. Many gods watched that rift. “Is that where these monsters come from then?”

“We think so,” Sam answered.

“So how did they break through? Isn’t that what the Watch is for?” 

The Watch was weak, had been long before Sam and Jon had joined it. It was why Sam stayed the Pieces for now, at least he cared about the Wall. Too many gods ignored it. “Surprisingly, most gods would spend their time on Venus enjoying their pleasure houses than on Neptune, freezing and watching a rift.” 

“Plenty of gods spend their time watching the fighting pits of Mars too,” Daenerys said. She didn’t seem too impressed by her planet’s main source of entertainment, Jon noticed. He looked at her, wondering how such a delicate looking woman managed to become the Aries in a family that was known for only letting its strongest hold the title. “Only the strong survive,” was their motto as much as “Fire and Blood.”

He supposed he’d see soon enough. 

They stopped at collection of body parts, arranged in a symbol. Jon asked if Sam knew what it meant. He shrugged. “We haven’t been able to find anything about it, but it’s the Army of the Dead who make it. We’re not sure why.”

Daenerys extended her hand and burned it. She watched the flames for a moment before turning to Sam. “Are you ready to transport us yet?”

Sam nodded, his chins wobbling, and then opened the new portal. He didn’t join them this time. Jon smiled and thanked his old friend. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see him. 

They stepped through together. She shivered again and the blue flames grew hotter. Jon wanted to offer his furs again, but he knew she was stubborn and would say she was fine. He was starting to understand why star gods didn’t usually work together. He began walking looking for clues to this Army of the Dead. Daenerys followed, seemingly captivated by the winter beauty of the planet.

Jon understood. Neptune was beautiful. Blue, violet and cool to Mars’ fiery red. It had been Jon’s favorite place until his new role tied him to Saturn. His eyes fell on the Aries.

Gods, she was beautiful. Jon tried to push such thoughts away. All gods were beautiful, it was part of the package. He should be used to it, but still, her hair and eye colors were unique and the way she carried herself was captivating. Jon knew that this task was important, not just for the safety of the solar system, but for his first duty as the Capricorn. He needed to be focused and ready to fight, not mooning over a woman like some green boy. 

He forced himself to track again, looking for traces of their foe. He saw nothing. The horizon was dark and Neptune was cold even for gods when the sun wasn’t present. “We should find a place to camp,” Jon said.

Daenerys nodded. Her arms were wrapped around herself and Jon could see that despite the flames, she was cold. Without a word, he took off his outer furs and handed it to her. She still hesitated to take it, but did, looking away as she mumbled, “Thank you.”

Jon ignored the delicious sight of her in his fur. Thoughts flooded his mind, images of her wearing nothing but his fur, but he forced such things away. He had a duty. There wasn’t time for amorous activities. You’re camping, his mind whispered, you’ll have time tonight. Jon shook his head to dispel such thinking as he looked for a place to camp.

He kept glanced at Daenerys, and noticing her dainty, sandaled feet hovering above ground, he asked, “Why don’t you keep your feet on the ground?” 

Daenerys clutched his cloak closer to her, and Jon ignored the tug he felt at her bringing something of his closer to her. She let herself lift further into the air, letting the air push her hair back. “Because flying is the best feeling in any of the worlds.”

“I thought love was supposed to be the best feeling.” 

“Oh, been lucky in love, Capricorn?” She was smirking, but her eyes held genuine curiosity. 

“No,” Jon answered honestly. 

The Aries stopped, looking down at him. “Me neither,” she answered just as honestly. Then she smiled, “But flying never lets me down.”

Jon laughed at the bad joke. She held a hand out to him, “Would you like to fly with me, Capricorn?” 

“I don’t think it would suit me,” Jon said, eyeing her hand as he would a deadly viper.

Her smile never wavered. “Well, the offer’s open, if you ever change your mind.”

Jon knew not to trust the other gods, knew that no one in the court was every completely trustworthy, not even family, but still, he appreciated her offer. He had always wondered what it felt like to fly. 

After awhile, Jon found a suitable spot to stop and camp. He made a shelter from the earth, leaving the fire to Daenerys. The work didn’t take long and Jon turned to find Daenerys staring into the flames, sitting closer to the fire than was comfortable for him.

“Did you know there are red priestesses on Mars that can hear messages in the flames?” Jon shook his head, pulling up a makeshift seat from the ground. He fashioned one for Daenerys as well, but she didn’t move. “When I was born, they told me I would be brought together with ice and give birth to dragons.” She chuckled a bit, as if she’d told a joke. 

“What does that mean?” Jon asked.

“Nothing. Prophecies have no meaning until after they are fulfilled. They are cruel tricks that have doomed many in my family.”

Jon didn’t know that much Targaryen history. They were too secretive a family for that, but he knew enough of the tragedy that followed it around. He knew of dragon dreams and deaths in fire. Targaryens weren’t known for their long lives despite possessing immorality. Most of them died. In fact, the only Targaryen Jon could think of with a happy ending was Jaererys, who had joined his wife Alysanne in mortality on earth. He looked to Daenerys, who seemed plagued by the same sad thoughts of her heritage. 

He decided to take the conversation in another direction. “Do you think this Army of the Dead is as bad as he says?” 

“A god doesn’t ask for help lightly,” her eyes reflected the fire she stared at. “Not even a weak one.” 

“Sam’s not weak,” Jon said darkly. He liked this woman, maybe too much, but Sam was still a good friend and she a relative stranger.

She didn’t apologize (gods almost never did), but she did look a little abashed by his admonishment. She began playing with the fire, causing it to flare up and then simmer back down. Jon watched, slightly hypnotized by it. When he’d been younger and just coming into his powers, his parents had thought he would be a fire elemental. 

As gods, neither of them needed sleep. They only needed to rest and recharge so that their powers were at their peak before they went into battle. As Daenerys continued to fiddle with the fire, Jon asked, “Should you be doing that? We’re supposed to be resting not depleting our power reserves.”

“I’m just warming up, Capricorn.” She said it with a smirk to show the pun was certainly intended. 

Jon rolled his eyes. Her sense of humor was terrible. Jon had gotten grief for his lack of humor before, but at least he refrained from puns. Under his breath he mumbled, “No wonder everyone says Targaryens are half-mad.” 

She frowned and moved back from the flames to sit on the mound he’d fashioned for her. She asked softly, “Is that really what the other gods say about us?”

Jon sighed. He hadn’t meant for her to hear it, or if she did, not to take it seriously. But he was honest, so he told her truthfully, “The gods are cruel.” 

“My brother Rhaegar was good. He died before he could be the Aries though. Viserys is the brother I beat out to get my spot. He was cruel.” She shrugged. “Maybe we are all half-mad.” 

“I’m sorry, Daenerys,” Jon waited for her to tell him to call her the Aries. 

She surprised him instead. “I was always told that apologizing is a sign of weakness and gods never do it. How did you get to be the Capricorn, Jon?” 

The corners of his lips lifted a bit. “Maybe I’m lulling you into a false sense of security, letting you think me weak.”

She smiled back at him. “A true Targaryen move, I like it, Jon.”

He liked hearing her call him Jon. He didn’t say that out loud though. Instead he moved to the ground to see if he could feel the vibrations of this massive army Sam told him about. Waiting for the army to come to them would be a better idea than them wandering the planet looking for them. He closed his eyes and went into the earth looking for the army. 

Daenerys seemed to understand what he was doing without him explaining it to her. She let him concentrate on finding their enemy, not speaking and keeping the fire burning.

It took over an hour before Jon could feel their approach. His eyes blinked open and he looked to Daenerys who stood. “Which way?” she asked, bad jokes gone now. 

He looked east. A plan began to form in his mind, “I can try to stop them first. If they are all the ground, it’s not impossible. You can handle whatever’s left if I fail.”

She scowled at him. “We’ll do this together, Jon.”

He looked at her and saw he wasn’t going to talk her out of it. So he gave in and nodded. “Together,” he agreed. 

They took off together to face the Army of the Dead. Jon noticed her feet were firmly on the ground now. For some reason, the sight pleased him. A walk that would have taken a human weeks took them minutes. When they saw the Army of the Dead, even they were taken aback by the sheer amount of numbers. 

Jon pulled up a sword of obsidian from the ground. He turned to Daenerys. “Do you need a weapon?” 

“Thank you, but I am my own weapon, Jon Snow.” Daenerys spread out her arms, which grew even longer turning black with red spines jutting out from them. The spines were connected by thin black skin and her face grew outwards as her horns became longer and larger. 

All Aries could transform into rams. Most could manage demons (much like Jon’s own sign it was the origin of humans’ devils). 

Daenerys was the first he’d ever seen to manage a fire-breathing dragon. He didn’t understand how she could be that powerful. But then, weren’t the Targaryens said to be born from dragons? 

She was a beautiful monster, Jon thought. When her head snapped to him, he worried he’d said it aloud. However she nodded her new massive head to the right while she turned left. Jon understood, but he stayed still to watch her take off first. It was an amazing sight, and he’d seen many amazing sights in his long life. 

He turned right to see the army of wights running toward him. Jon regripped the sword and then focused on the earth beneath him, extending his power outwards. He started with transforming it to ice, letting the army cross it without issue, lulling them in.

One of the wights jumped at him, trying to break his concentration with its attack, but Jon destroyed it with his sword, slashing at it while keeping his connection to the earth. He waited longer, wanting as many wights as he could manage to surround him. 

The attacks became faster and more numerous as they did as he hoped. He fought them, careful to keep his feet connected to the ground as he dispatched the wights. 

In the distance he could hear the dragon’s roar and what he presumed to be the engulfing flames. Jon figured that meant he’d waited long enough and he melted the ice, shifted the solid ground to lava. He remembered once hearing that was a game for mortal children, “the floor is lava.” 

He wondered if it was as devastating for those pretending as it was for the army he watch melt before him. They sank and burned into the ground. Then Jon firmed it all, turning into dragonglass spikes, impaling as many as he could see. Satisfied he’d dispatched all the army that could possibly be a threat to him at the moment, he turned to see how Daenerys was doing. 

The great black dragon was destroy the left half of the army with its dragonfire, dodging the projectiles being thrown at her. Jon felt his blood warm and flow faster along with his eyes dilating at the sight. The wights seemed to explode and the ground with them with in the heat of her flames. 

He turned back to the portion of the army that had been assigned to him, walking out of what he’d already finished. The trick of luring them in would no longer work, so he merely stomped down with godlike strength making the ground split open and melt to dispatch wide swathes of the enemy. The few wights that managed to attack him, he dispatched with his sword. 

It took longer than it ever had and he could feel himself weakening, a new experience for him as a Capricorn. He’d always felt like he had an ending supply of energy and power, even though he knew that wasn’t true. He didn’t stop, pushing through, forcing himself past his limits. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Daenerys was having the same struggle. She’d landed with wave of fire extending out from her in a circle, blasting away the wights who’d tried to get near her. Now she was burning her way through the ones trying to get near her, switching from circles out from her to the same massive lines of destruction Jon was favoring. 

Jon began to cut a path to her. They would fight better together now. They needed to rely on each other’s strength, make it harder for the army to attack them. When he finally reaches her, she seemed relieved to see him. Backs against each other, they fought off the Army of the Dead. 

It may have taken minutes, or days, or years, as time didn’t pass for gods as it did for mortals. But they beat the army down, wiping them out to the last White Walker. They circled around looking for any survivors but found none, and found each other instead. 

Jon stared at the Aries’ plump lips for a moment, before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him. Nether would be able to say who kissed who afterwards. It didn’t matter. This was everything to Jon now. She was everything to him now. Tongues, lips and teeth combined as their hands simultaneously dove into the other’s hair. As gods, neither had to breath, so their kissing never ended. 

As she kissed him, she pulled him up into the air. The ground chased after Jon’s feet, but he barely noticed its loss. He was consumed by the fire of her kiss and the softness of her hair. He needed to fuck her. Now. He called to the earth now.

The ground pulled them back and there was a crater from the impact. Jon used the earth to ground himself as Daenerys burned their clothes away in an inferno of flame. He used his now anchored arms to thrust into with enough force to deepen the crater. Daenerys let the flames climb around them, keeping them warm in the cold of Neptune. 

Jon was used to perfect beauty so her flawless nude body was nothing less than normal to him. What he wasn’t used to was the lust he couldn’t control. He was always in control, and while battle always got his blood up, it had never been like this. He thrust into her harder and she clawed his back as she screamed in his ear. 

It was the best sex Jon has ever had, and Robb was a fool to give this up. Mortals couldn’t fuck each other through planets, and then repair them when they finished. Jon used the planet to move her hips to him so they could fuck each other harder. A burst of fire at Daenerys’ back forced them up and now Daenerys rode him. Jon didn’t mind, as he was more connected to the ground this way. He began to lick her neck and nibble across her collarbone. 

Jon could feel his that his power was almost spent, so he used the ground beneath them to move them out of their crater without separating. When he began to flog, Daenerys used one last burst of flame to get out and they were thrown into the air once more. She continued to fuck him and Jon thought he might be in love with her. Never mind how long he’d known her. They were gods, since when did rules apply to gods?

They landed back on the ground, their powers sapped. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her softer, letting his lips trail over hers and linger. Their motions grew less frantic and became less about sheer power. Her hips adjusted to a rolling rhythm rather than a snapping one and Jon followed her lead. They continued to kiss each other softly, their hands caressing each other gently now, as if they could memorize the shape of their new lover by touch alone.

They shifted from love-making to fucking and back again. Time lost what little meaning it had to them as they lost themselves in each other. It was glorious. And Jon discovered even the bodies of gods could tire after too much exertion. He laid sprawled out on the surface of Neptune, not minding the cold now with Daenerys’ head on his chest and her body entwined with his. 

“Is this your usual, post battle celebration?” She asked.

“No,” Jon answered. “I’ve never fucked another god before.” 

“I have,” she told him. “But it wasn’t anything like that.” Her tone told him that she’d just had the best sex of her infinite life as well. 

They stayed like that for a moment, before Daenerys lifted her head. “Well, I think you can officially call me by my first name rather than my title now, Jon.”

He smiled, and took the liberty a step further, “Thank you, Dany.”

Her eyebrow lifted, but she said nothing. 

Naked, they both stood. “Well, let’s go tell your friend, Sam,” she emphasized the name. “That we’ve defeated his enemy for him."

“Maybe some clothes too,” Jon said.

Daenerys chuckled, “It’s true what they say about the Starks too, I guess.”

Jon wasn’t aware anyone said anything about the Starks. “What do you mean?”

“You’re all prudes.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference here’s the full sign/character list and information I was using to build this story: 
> 
> Leo - Jaime Lannister (Symbol: Lion; Element: Fire; Planet/Ruler: Sun; House: Fifth; Color: Gold/purple/yellow/orange; Quality: Fixed; Day: Sunday)  
> Cancer - Cersei Lannister (Symbol: Crab; Element: Water; Planet/Ruler: Moon; House: Fourth; Color: silver/white; Quality: Cardinal; Day: Monday/Thursday)  
> Gemini - Petyr Baelish (Symbol: Twins; Element: Air; Planet/Ruler: Mercury; House: Third; Color: yellow/blue/light-green; Quality: Mutable; Day: Wednesday)  
> Virgo - Brienne of Tarth (Symbol: Virgin; Element: Earth; Planet/Ruler: Mercury; House: Sixth; Color: Tan/warm yellow/gray/beige/pale yellow; Quality: Mutable; Day: Wednesday)  
> Libra - Sansa Stark (Symbol: Scales; Element: Air; Planet/Ruler: Venus; House: Seventh; Color: Ivory/pink/light blue/green; Quality: Cardinal; Day: Friday)  
> Taurus - Margaery Tyrell (Symbol: Bull; Element: Earth; Planet/Ruler: Venus; House: Second; Color: Green/pink; Quality: Fixed; Day: Friday/Monday)  
> Aries - Daenerys Targaryen (Symbol: Ram; Element: Fire; Planet/Ruler: Mars; House: First - Self; Color: Red; Quality: Cardinal; Day: Tuesday)  
> Scorpio - Arya Stark (Symbol: Scorpion; Element: Water; Planet/Ruler: Mars/Pluto; House: Eighth; Color: Red/black/scarlet/rust; Quality: Fixed; Day: Tuesday)  
> Sagittarius - Tyrion Lannister (Symbol: Archer; Element: Fire; Planet/Ruler: Jupiter; House: Nineth; Color: Maroon/navy blue/blue; Quality: Fixed; Day: Tuesday)  
> Pisces - Samwell Tarly (Symbol: Pair of fish; Element: Water; Planet/Ruler: Jupiter/Neptune; House: Twelfth; Color: Purple/white/mauve/lilac/violet/sea green; Quality: Mutable; Day: Thursday)  
> Aquarius - Varys (Symbol: Water bearer; Element: Air; Planet/Ruler: Saturn/Uranus; House: Eleventh; Color: Silver/blue/light blue; Quality: Fixed; Day: Saturday)  
> Capricorn - Jon Snow (Symbol: Goat; Element: Earth; Planet/Ruler: Saturn; House: Tenth - Social Status; Color: Black/Brown/khaki; Quality: Cardinal; Day: Saturday) 
> 
> If anyone wants to fight me on who is which sign, don’t bother as I know very little about this stuff and got a list from Google. I’ll defend my choices of who belongs in which Hogwarts House, but I got nothing on this. So don’t even at me. Especially if you hate the character with your sign because I’m not crazy about mine either. Daenerys and Jon’s signs made sense and that was really all I cared about. Overall, I just thought it was a cool story idea. Hey, if the actual paid writers can half-ass it for something they think is cool, so can I.


End file.
